


Le silence

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e





	Le silence

Le secret il est pas dans les mots, il est dans le silence.   
Mais ce silence-là me pèse.   
Il me pèse trop. Il me pèse autant et est aussi froid que le métal qui entoure mon annulaire. Je ne rêve que d'entendre ton rire. A la place, je n'entends que le vent qui craque les branches. Je n'entends que le bruit des voitures qui passent. Je n'entends que le chant de ces putains d'oiseaux qui piaillent.  
L'absence aussi me pèse. Ne plus sentir la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien rend mes nuits plus longues. Ne plus plonger mes yeux dans les tiens rend mes jours plus tristes. Notre canapé est devenu bien trop plat, notre table est devenue bien trop vide, notre appartement est devenu bien trop grand.  
Mais ce n'est pas que tu me manques, non. Chaque objet que j'ai gardé me ramène à toi. Comme ce polaroid de nous deux à notre première année de lycée. Ou ce masque d'Einstein que tu as gardé pour me faire marrer. Ou cette peluche que tu m'as offert à notre premier vrai rendez-vous dans une fête foraine. Ou ce poster des "X-files" quand nous sommes allés voir l'avant-première de la 13e saison. Ou ce babyfoot où on jouait tous les soirs pour savoir qui ferait la vaisselle. Ou le manuscrit de la Théorie des Balls, mis en vitrine, à côté de bilboquets, de CDs de Chris et d'Hélo, de mon diplôme en science.   
Et de notre photo. Notre photo de mariage. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier de ce jour, ce jour merveilleux où je t'ai proposé qu'on partage nos noms de famille. Ce jour merveilleux où tu m'as dit "oui". A moi qui t'ai appris à dire "non".  
Ces noms de famille aussi me pèsent. Tandis qu'ils sont gravés sur le marbre. Avec ton prénom.  
Tom.  
Le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Mon oxygène, ma moitié, mes atomes. Mon mari.  
Ces 60 années passées à tes côtés ont été les plus belles, et si j'ai hâte de te rejoindre dans la tombe, j'ai encore pleins d'affaires à régler ici. Finir le dernier chapitre du Cycle des Balls. Ecrire le dernier chapitre de notre vie.  
Puis je te rejoindrais, c'est promis.  
De toute façon, tu ne peux pas dire non.


End file.
